


Daryl's First Triangle

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Daryl discovers a triangle.





	Daryl's First Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister. 
> 
> This probably takes place somewhere between the first and second season.

"Daryl, can you teach me how to shoot an arrow?" Carl shouted to Daryl who was walking into the woods. 

"Not now, Carl," Daryl said. He dug into the ground with his hands, safely hidden in the enclosure of the trees, and pulled out a hand-sized yellow triangle. His first one. 


End file.
